


absolute necessity

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: i won't go quietly into the night [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Nyssa go on their first date--they were thinking the movies, but milkshakes are an excellent back up option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolute necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "fuck the CW, let's write about Laurel Lance being alive and happy and kissing ladies" initiative

They’re walking down the street, arms linked loosely; Laurel’s hand is tucked in her pocket, Nyssa’s forearm resting in the crook formed between arm and hip. The sunlight beating down on their backs is weak, even for the not-quite-afternoon-not-yet-evening time of day, and the breeze in the air soft–

It’s the cusp of spring.

Laurel can smell it in the air, can see it in the soft green of the grass, in the tiny buds of a few hardy flowers that have already emerged. She likes this time of year, the mild weather just before the coming thunderstorms, the anxious looks on every kid’s face as summer looms just far enough away to tempt, too far to anticipate.

If she were the poetic type, she’d say it was the time for new beginnings.

As it is, her palm is sweating inside her pockets, her tongue twisted and tied as she tries to think of something to say that Nyssa wouldn’t find frivolous. They were planning to go to a movie, because movies mean you spend time together making snide comments and eating popcorn, and then when you leave you have a conversation topic already primed. But a combination of traffic and poor planning made them miss the showtime for a movie that’s sold out for the entire rest of the night, and now here they are.

Wandering.

“So…” Laurel begins, trails off. Nyssa pauses, gazes up at her expectantly with dark eyes and just a little bit of a smirk, and Laurel doesn’t have a clue what to say. (She can command a courtroom, but talking to a pretty girl is more her sister’s forte than her own.)

She clears her throat, opens her mouth again, and then, like a sign from heaven, a neon sign over Nyssa’s shoulder flickers to life–”OPEN”, it declares, from where it hangs in the window of a stereotypical American diner.

“Milkshakes?” she asks, points, and Nyssa’s eyebrow raises fractionally as she turns her chin. Laurel’s pretty sure she’s being laughed at, but that doesn’t matter; now that the thought’s crossed her mind, milkshakes seem like the best idea in the world. “Come on,” she coaxes, slides her hand to take Nyssa’s, drags her over to the diner and makes a beeline for the counter.

“Two vanilla milkshakes and two fries,” Laurel requests of the waitress as they clamber up onto their red round stools. The diner is empty, just opened for the evening crowd, and if their sudden appearance surprises the woman, she doesn’t show it.

“Coming right up,” she says, with a genuine smile, and disappears back into the kitchen.

“French fries are a necessity, I’ve heard.” Nyssa makes the comment as nonchalantly as she reaches for Laurel’s hand once more, and Laurel doesn’t bother to call her on the cool facade–too busy smiling at their linked fingers.

“An absolute necessity,” she agrees. “Salty and sweet go together in the best possible way.”

Nyssa’s eyes crinkle at the corner when she smiles, small and just a little bit sly, and tells Laurel, “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at lisasneeze.tumblr.com with any and all laurel-centric femslash prompts


End file.
